Love is Love
by TickTockClockWork
Summary: "You know I don't know anything about love, or relationships, or whatever this even is-" Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "I'll teach you, darling." 100 Malec drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Introduction**

It had always bothered Alec, just a little, that he and Magnus had never really had a proper introduction. They'd caught each other's gazes across that crowded room, and after the craziness that had transpired soon after, the closest thing to a greeting from Magnus had been his wink and devious "Call me?". Months later, as Alec leaned into Magnus's kiss, he realized that he truly didn't care.

**2\. Complicated**

"You could try cooking for yourself sometime," Alec said when Magnus complained once again of his conjured up (or, as Alec called it, stolen) pasta being too cold.

"Too complicated," Magnus drawled dismissively as he racked his mind for another decent restaurant.**  
**

**3\. Making History**

"...Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

Alec held up an age-worn, official-looking letter. "...'Crimes unspeakable'? What happened in Peru-"

Magnus snapped his fingers, and the letter was gone in an instant. "I have no idea what you're talking about."**  
**

**4\. Rivalry**

Alec did not approve of the rivalry he'd noticed between Magnus and the (admittedly rather attractive) faerie waiter at Taki's who was constantly flirting with Alec. Still, he couldn't help but laugh as he saw the man's skin rapidly changing colors and glowing, and the smirk on Magnus's face.**  
**

**5\. Unbreakable  
**

"You're not indestructible, Alexander," he'd said as Alec dragged himself into Magnus's apartment, injured and bleeding, for the fifth time that month.

"Neither are my siblings," Alec murmured. Magnus just sighed and laid him down on the couch.

**6\. Obsession**

"Magnus. This needs to stop."

"It's just a hobby!"

"You've been watching Supernatural for three days straight. It's not a hobby, it's an obsession."**  
**

**7\. Eternity**

There were nights where Magnus stayed up, thinking thoughts of times long past. He remembered things he'd rather have forgotten, and wondered how many people he'd forgotten, how many lost loves he could experience before he broke. On certain nights, Alec would awaken and look at him blearily before asking him to come to bed. On those nights, Magnus saw the innocence in those sleepy eyes and knew that he could never ask Alec to live through eternity with him.**  
**

**8\. Gateway**

Alec never understood why Magnus was so obsessed with his eyes until Magnus told him that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, and that his soul just so happened to be more beautiful than any other one that he'd seen. Alec had blushed, rolled his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.**  
**

**9\. Death  
**

"I wonder what dying is like. I wonder if it's real."

He looked up at the man he loved, whose lovely eyes were brimming with tears and whose arms trembled against his body. He smiled, barely audible 'I love you' escaping his lips, and closed his eyes.

There was a scream.

**10\. Opportunities**

"Life is full of opportunities and chances. When they come, you need to take them and run."

"And, so... you became a pirate."**  
**

**11\. 33%**

Eventually, Magnus accepted the fact that he'd have to share his Alec with two other people.**  
**

**12\. Dead Wrong**

"Alexander. If you think that I can't and won't use this entire tub of glitter in one day, you are dead wrong. I think you've forgotten who you're dealing with."

Alec sighed. "I didn't say you couldn't, and I definitely didn't say you wouldn't. I'm just saying you _shouldn't._" Magnus just scoffed.

As it turned out, Alec was right.**  
**

**13\. Running Away**

"My parents. I told them."

Magnus's eyes widened as he took in Alec's words, the tear tracks on his face, and the messy overnight bag in his arms.

"Can I stay here? Please? I don't know where else to go."

Magnus smiled at the boy in front of him and slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Stupid Nephilim. Of course you can."

**14\. Judgment**

Magnus smiled politely at Maryse as she greeted him warily at the door. He saw Jace and Izzy share mischievous looks as Alec, who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, gave Magnus a little grin. Alec led him to the dinner table, whispering frantically for Magnus to behave.

It was Judgment Day.**  
**

**15\. Seeking Solace**

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Magnus took one look at the haunted look in those beautiful blue eyes and the sodden, thin body before him, and knew he couldn't be angry at Alec over their petty dispute from earlier. Not anymore.

"Of course, darling."**  
**

**16\. Excuses  
**

"Magnus, please, I-"

"No. No more excuses. I don't want to hear it, Alec. This is unforgivable."

A sigh. "Just because your cat likes me better than he likes you..."

"OUT."

**17\. Vengeance**

Alec walked in to Magnus house later that night to see his boyfriend, covered in scratches and seemingly chasing something into the kitchen, cursing all the while. Alec heard a hiss and, after a vicious sounding struggle, Magnus emerged. He held up Church triumphantly.

"How does it feel, Alec? _How do _you_ like it?!"_**  
**

**18\. Love  
**

"You know I don't know anything about love, or relationships, or whatever _this_ even is-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "I'll teach you, darling."

**19\. Tears**

Magnus was roused out of his dozing state went he felt a tremor and drop of warm liquid on his bare shoulder. He sighed resignedly and whispered, almost inaudibly, "You're allowed to let yourself go." When he heard no reply, he thought that maybe Alec had fallen asleep; the slow, but steady increase in the frequency of quiet sobs told Magnus that his words had been heard.**  
**

**20\. My Inspiration**

Alec was awoken by soft breath on his cheek. He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Magnus's, staring intently into his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Your eyes... are inspiring."

Alec blushed.

**21\. Never Again**

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Magnus said sweetly, grimacing at Alec's glare. He couldn't stifle a laugh, however, when he saw the leftover glitter in Alec's hair and bright nail polish on his fingernails.

"I am never. _Ever._ Letting you get me drunk. _Ever. Again._"**  
**

**22\. Online  
**

The day Magnus introduced Alec to Tumblr was the day he almost died laughing.

**23\. Failure**

"I failed him."

Magnus grabbed his Shadowhunter's hand, squeezing gently and sharing his warmth. He turned his gaze from the grave to his boyfriend's shimmering eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."**  
**

**24\. Rebirth  
**

Magnus closed his eyes as he kissed the inexperienced lips of the beautiful boy before him, and he could have sworn he'd been reborn.

**25\. Breaking Away **

"I can't believe you just kissed me in front of all these people. Alec, are you-"

He was broken off by another kiss. "I don't care what they think. Not anymore."

**There's the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think if you have the time. The next 25 prompts will be up within the next week or so, hopefully. :) Have a great day, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh. This is so late... I am so sorry. I suck at updating stories and I'm a huge procrastinator. Speaking of procrastination, I should really get to that summer work... Oh well. I hope you enjoy the next installment, and thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated immensely. :)**

* * *

**26\. Forever and a day**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alec?"

"I've never loved anyone more than I love him, and I know that I'll never love anybody else. And I know it sounds stupid and immature, but it's the truth. I want to spend eternity with him, Simon. Now, please, just shut up and bite me."

**27\. Lost and Found**

Magnus looked down at the sleeping Shadowhunter curled up next to him on the bed and was amazed at how lost he was before Alec found him.

**28\. Light**

Magnus remembered the only day he'd ever seen Alec in light-colored clothing, and the tears he'd refused to shed in front of anyone, at his little brother's funeral. He decided that maybe black wasn't so bad after all.

**29\. Dark**

Very quickly after they started dating, Magnus learned that when a Shadowhunter gets up in the middle of the night, one should not, under any circumstances (and Magnus is not proud of this), sneak up on him in the dark and cover said Shadowhunter's eyes 'playfully'. (He still doesn't know where and how Alec hides those weapons, but he does still have the scar.)

**30\. Faith**

"I have to go. Jace and Izzy are waiting," Alec said, pulling on his boots and checking his phone. "I'll be around tomorrow, so-" He was cut off by a gentle, anxious kiss from Magnus.

"_Be. __C__areful._" Alec gave a small smile.

"Have a little faith."

**31\. Colors**

Magnus had all but given up on trying to get Alec to appreciate the chaotic rainbow that was his wardrobe and stop wearing those ratty, monochromatic, holey, faded... well, you get the idea. But when Alec showed up at his apartment wearing dark red- red! -he'd nearly bruised Alec's lips in his delight.

**32\. Exploration**

Alec had never understood the appeal of kissing before Magnus gave him that first kiss; now, as he runs his hands gently over Magnus's body, he decides that he was dead wrong.

**33\. Seeing Red**

Magnus had lived through a lot and seen a lot of things he'd care to not remember. But he can count on one hand the times he's been more scared than when, after a week of being broken up with Alec, he hears a sudden pounding on his door and Isabelle screaming viciously, "What did you do to my brother, you bastard?!"

**34\. Shades of Grey**

After a while, Magnus had stopped fretting about Alec's utter lack of color and fashion, and instead began admiring the way Alec's clear, stunning sapphire eyes stood out against his porcelain skin, ebony hair and grey, faded hoodies.

**35\. Forgotten**

"No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Please, Alec, this can't-"

Alec shushed him weakly, opening his eyes slowly to look at his lover with a gaze of pain and peace. "It's gonna be okay, Magnus. You're gonna be okay." A pause. "Could you do one thing for me? Please?"

"Anything. _Anything._"

"Just don't forget me."

**36\. Dreamer**

"_Alec!_"

Alec's head shot up from its rest on Alec's hand, eyes looking around wildly until they came to rest on Magnus. "What?!"

"What were you thinking about?"

Alec ducked his head. "You."

Magnus laughed. "God, you are so adorable."

**37\. Mist**

"How the hell do we manage to do this every time we take a shower?!"

**38\. Burning**

They were laying cozily on the couch one late morning when Alec suddenly sat up. "Magnus? Do you smell burning?"

"Don't worry, dear, I think that's just me," he replied with a smirk.

Alec stared. "No, seriously, something's definitely burning."

Magnus stiffened. "Crap. Our brunch." With those muttered words, he bolted into the kitchen, a plume of smoke puffing out of the open kitchen door, leaving Alec wondering what the hell a 'brunch' was.

**39\. Out of Time**

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Magnus had stopped bothering to hold back his tears at this point.

"For what?" It wasn't as if Alec had the strength to open his eyes anyway.

"For not making it in time."

**40\. Knowing How**

Alec pulled away from the kiss with a grimace, gaining a slight growl from Magnus.

"What is it this time?"

Alec winced. "Sorry, I just- I have no idea what I'm doing."

Magnus sighed. "That's why I'm teaching you, stupid." His lips were on Alec's again before the Shadowhunter could protest.

**41\. Fork in the road**

"It's going to be hard to go back to how things were before all... this. So, where are we supposed to go from here?" Alec said, looking up from his fidgeting hands.

Magnus smiled. "Well, I was thinking my bedroom first."

**42\. Start**

"_Magnus, I just... I was wrong. I know I was stupid, I just... I didn't know what to do, and...t God. I wish we could just start over. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you. I-"_

Magnus stabbed at the "Delete" button on his phone, effectively vanishing Alec's weary voice from the air. He gave a sigh. "It's not that damn simple, Alec."

**43\. Nature's Fury**

"How many times do I have to tell you to bring an umbrella with you when you come here? Honestly, how hard is that?" Magnus muttered as he snapped his fingers, quickly drying his shivering, only-slightly-guilty lover, who had tracked water all over his pristine carpet. Again.

**44\. At Peace**

The first time Alec slept at Magnus's place was when their love was still a frustrating web of secrets and lies, but for all the crap Alec's insecurities put Magnus through, he decided he never felt more peaceful than when he woke up to Alec's sleeping form next to him.

**45\. Heart Song**

Magnus knew that Alec could play the violin, but the first time he saw those pale fingers against the shimmering strings and heard what must have been an angel's voice extracted from their cores, he knew what that really meant.

**46\. Reflection**

"You just don't get it! You're gorgeous; you don't know what it's like to look in a mirror and hate what you see."

Magnus couldn't suppress a bitter smile. "Yes, I do, Alec. I really do."

**47\. Perfection**

"God, you're beautiful," Magnus murmured breathlessly.

Alec looked away, an involuntarily blush rising to his cheeks. "You know I'm not."

Magnus frowned, leaning in to kiss him again. "All I know is that you're perfection, my darling."

**48\. Everyday Magic**

"Seriously, Magnus, do you have to use magic to steal food from restaurants every time you get hungry? Honestly, just get up and make something."

Magnus stared stoically forward, looking eerily similar to a soldier in an old war film. "Not after our brunch was... No. Not again."

He chose to ignore the muttered 'drama queen' from his boyfriend.

**49\. Umbrella**

The fifth time Alec ran, shivering, into Magnus's flat, Magnus was waiting at the door for him, smirking, and holding a pink and red polka dot umbrella in one hand.

**50\. Party**

The first time Magnus had convinced Alec to come to one of his 'famous parties', he's actually _lost_ the Shadowhunter after only an hour. At about 2AM, he'd begun to worry, and began the search for his missing boyfriend. He'd found him asleep in the spare closet, a flashlight in his hand and a book lying flat against his chest.


End file.
